Loving Her
by Runaway Wordette
Summary: I stared at her with surprise then cupped her face with my rough hands, wiping away tears. "Well then why aren't you on your date with him," I asked softly, trying to piece together my shattered heart. Sakura pulled away from me and when she looked at me, frustration shone in her emerald orbs. I blinked, confused. "Sakura-" "Naruto, tell me how you feel about me."


**Very sweet. :3 I've been reading a lot of Narusaku (even though I'm a Sasusaku fan) and I've been captivated with the relationship. So I put all my ideas into a sweet little oneshot. I hope you like it. Review if you want to make me explode with joy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

I stared at her and wondered how someone could be so perfect. Her shimmering pastel hair, her emerald eyes, her porcelain skin, her full lipped grin. She was the definition of a doll. She was a doll, that's why we protected her.

There are only a few things in my life I would really die for. My village. My dream. Ramen (ok maybe not). And her. I would let myself be impaled with countless kunai before I let a single one touch her. She was that precious to me.

I sighed and pouted as she ran up to Sasuke, giggling and grinning. I looked away and scowled. I would never understand why she follows him around. All he does is hurt her.

* * *

I reached out and curled my hand around her soft one. Her soft hand that never killed or fought. The soft hand that wrung nervously when we protected her. The soft hand I loved.

Tears were still falling down her face. It had only been three months since he left. She was still broken. I was glad that she let me support her, I'm glad that she trusted me. She had trusted him too.

Today something was different. Sakura stopped walking and turned to face me. Her eyes burned with a determination through her tears I had never seen.

"I'm going to be strong, Naruto."

I cocked my head at her confused.

She continued on, "I'm going to protect people. I'm going to fight and train. I'm going to train till I can't train anymore and past that. I'm going to train to be the strong kunoichi I should have tried to be in the first place. No one is going to defend me anymore."

I stared at her shocked, then smiled. "What are we waiting for, then?"

She grinned her first smile I had seen in months at my response and turned to run to the training grounds. "I'll race you there," she called back to me in that wind chime voice.

I felt empty when she let go of my hand... I sighed and followed her. No matter what she said, I'd always protect her. Always.

* * *

I hated the way her blood dripped from her fingertips. Small crimson spheres, trickling and dropping.

She grit her teeth and flung more kunai at the target. They all landed perfectly around each other in the center. She leapt and threw more at another target while moving. The result was the same.

She began to practice her taijutsu, swinging now muscled porcelain arms and legs through the air with lethal grace and total accuracy. She was light on her feet and swayed as if she were the wind.

"Sakura-chan!" she paused and turned to me, a smile ready on her face.

"Hi Naruto," she sang out to me, waving. I grimaced at her scarred and bloody hand. I sprinted over to her and pulled the mini first aid kit out of my back pocket.

"Your blisters are open again, didn't Kakashi and Tsunande say no training for at least one day?"

She shifted and looked down at the ground. "Yeah," she muttered.

I sighed and ran my fingers through my tousled hair. "And your chakra is already drained from practicing ninjutsu and genjutsu, huh?"

She nodded her head sheepishly and I sighed again. "You're working way too hard, Sakura-chan! I'm worried about you..." I continued to fuss at her hands till she pulled away and flashed a breath taking grin at me. My heart stuttered and my breath hitched.

"Don't worry Naruto, I'm fine, I promise!"

I felt my face fall and I looked away. I murmered so quietly that I thought she wouldn't hear, "I don't want to lose another teammate."

Her eyes softened and she stepped forward, engulfing me in a hug. "We'll bring him back," she whispered into my ear.

I wrapped my arms around her and held her close, whishing that I could stay in this moment forever.

Ten hours later, I sprinted for the training grounds. Her chakra wasn't in her house, so she must be- here.

I skidded to a stop and stared out at Sakura. Her hands flew through hand seals and the water and fire elemental jutsus she was maintaining swirled and twisted. They made patterns and swung through the air in a sparkling inferno.

Finally she let the justsu go and the fire evaporated while the water tumbled into the nearby lake. She stumbled and fell to the ground.

I ran out to her as quick as I could. "SAKURA-CHAN!" I heard someone scream. My mind was whirling. What if she had finally pushed it too far this time?

I fell to my knees by her side and turned her over. I grimaced when I got a good look at her. Burns from practicing control on her fire jutsus covered her body in painful red sears. She was black and blue from having fallen from various exercises I didn't even want to think about and her side was leaking blood from what must have been a stray kunai when she was practicing dodging.

"Naruto," she mumbled.

The sparkling jade eyes opened and seemed to light up the darkness around us. I sighed in frantic relief and shouted, "Sakura-chan, what are you doing? You could have hurt yourself and died! You could have pushed it too far!"

She smiled softly and pushed herself up, swatting away my desperate attempts to gently push her back down.

"It doesn't hurt. This is nothing, Naruto."

I stared at the blossoming fist sized bruises and angry burns that covered her skin and shook my head numbly. She didn't seem to even notice her wounds. That or she refused to show weakness. She ran her fingers through her long silky hair and stretched her pale fingers over the bloodied skin on her arms, torso, and legs.

Green chakra started to stream out and I started in panic. "No Sakura-chan, you'll run out of chakra!"

She shook her head and smiled up at me. The blood smeared porcelain skin shone in the moonlight and determined eyes seared into me. "Why are you doing this, Sakura-chan, it's the third time this week," I managed in a hoarse whisper.

She reached out with her free hand and stroked my face. "I'm not going to be weak anymore," she replied in the gentle voice of hers.

I stared in silence as she finished up healing. He did this to her. He made her obsessed with becoming strong. Wherever he was, I hoped he was happy.

* * *

I sighed and cast I sidelong glance at the man walking beside me. He had hardly changed over the past three years. He had done it. He had killed them all. Orochimaru, Itachi, Kabuto. All of them.

I was glad to have my brother back. He was my best friend. Aside from Sakura-chan, now. But my relationship with Sakura-chan was different.

I ran my fingers through my hair and wondered what her response would be when she saw him walk in to the village with that trademark smirk. Would she be happy? I hoped so. I always kept my promises.

I imagined her eyes sparkling like emeralds and her silky hair swaying as she ran forward to hug him crying out, "Sasuke-kun!"

Something in my gut twisted and I felt a crooked smile come on to my face. Even now, it hurts. It hurts just as much as when we were genin.

"Naruto."

I looked up and saw Sasuke's expressionless face staring at me. I grinned at him and cheekily said, "The teme initiated conversation! Thank the gods of pork ramen!"

It wasn't his fault. I would never blame Sasuke. His eyes narrowed at me and then he snapped, "Shut up."

I rolled my eyes and replied, "Alright, what do you want?"

"You aren't babbling."

I looked at him in surprise then muttered, "I prefer the term, enthusiastic mingling."

Sasuke snorted at that then haltingly said with a painful expression, "Is something… Is something…"

I raised my eyebrows and he glared. "Is something wrong," he finally snapped.

I felt my mouth drop open with shock and my eyes widen. Sasuke's glare intensified as I felt my face slowly become mischievous. "THE TEME LURVES ME!"

"SHUT UP, DOBE!"

We stepped through the gates and the hustle and bustle of Konoha immediately halted. It became absolutely silent as stares bored into us. Sasuke stood indifferently and I felt a cheeky grin form on my face. I always had liked attention.

The crowd parted and my heart stuttered. The moment of truth. She was here.

Her waist-length pastel hair swayed with the breeze, shimmering and swirling. The pale, porcelain skin on her arms and calves was exposed by her black ANBU uniform that hugged her slender frame. Her heart shaped face stared right at us. Her jade eyes were shining but not with what I expected. I must be wrong.

Suddenly she started running towards us and I sighed. I knew it. I glanced at Sasuke to see him looking surprised. He must have remembered the little genin girl who should never have even made it to jounin. Much less an ANBU black op.

I looked at the ground and tried to control the twisting in my gut. I had made her happy. That was all that mattered. She got him back.

My eyes widened as I felt a small body collide with mine. The smell of pine cones from the forest that she trained in engulfed me. Slender arms wrapped around me and I felt a head rest on my chest.

Quickly, I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her tighter. I wondered if this was just another crazy dream. Shouldn't she be hugging Sasuke?

"Naruto Uzamaki, don't you ever leave me again."

Surprise washed over me and Sakura whispered, "Please, please, don't ever leave me."

I pulled her in even closer and whispered, "I promise. And I always keep my promises."

She looked up at me with a grin and I was shocked to see bags under her eyes. They gave her a kind of wise beauty, but I was appalled at the thought that she hadn't been resting.

"Why aren't you sleeping, Sakura-chan," I demanded with a voice full of worry.

She laughed and shook her head. "You're so clueless that it's sweet, Naruto."

I frowned in confusion as Sakura pulled back. My heart panged when her warmth left with the pine scent.

Sakura looked over at Sasuke and smiled. "Welcome back!"

Sasuke only nodded but I noticed that he shifted uncomfortably. "Hn."

Sakura rolled her eyes and turned to start walking. "Sakura-chan!"

I jogged and caught up with her graceful stride. "Where are you going?"

"Where else?" she asked with a wolfish grin.

I raised an eyebrow at her then realization hit me. "I turned back to Sasuke to see him standing there looking very surprised indeed.

"TEME! COME ON, DON'T JUST STAND THERE! WE HAVE LIKE HALF AN HOUR BEOFRE THE HAG SENDS OUT ANBU TO DRAG YOU TO THE HOKAGE TOWER! SAKURA WANTS RAMEN!"

Sasuke sighed but caught up to us. I noticed that he fell into step next to Sakura, rather than me.

* * *

I ran my fingers through my hair yet again and sighed. Tonight was the night. He was going to ask her out tonight.

My gut twisted as I remembered him asking me how to do it.

"_Dobe," Sasuke muttered, shifting uncomfortably. I raised my eyebrows. Sasuke RARELY looked uncomfortable. Hell he never looked anything but impassive._

"_Yeah," I asked while pouring water into our ramen cups._

"_I need your help."_

_I nearly fell over in shock and had to steady myself on my kitchen wall. "What," I managed to gasp out._

_Sasuke glared at me then snapped, "I need your help."_

_I grinned then nodded."Alright your Temeness what does his lordship require?"_

_He glared again but muttered. "I need to ask out Sakura."_

Simple as that. Six words. I could see them. Sakura with her shining eyes and pretty laugh, holding hands with him. They would walk down the street and she would grin and drag Sasuke over to all the stalls. He would smirk- the closest thing that he had ever done that resembled a smile- then buy her what she had been looking at, ignoring her protests. Then they would continue to walk down the street and he'd pretend to be annoyed about the whole thing.

I slid down the tree I was leaning against and put my head in my hands. I had gone to the forest to think for awhile. I had spent the day setting up with Sasuke. I made him a picnic and showed him where to go. He looked skeptical but I had said, "Sakura-chan loves the view from here."

A new picture popped into my head. We were walking down the street and I was holding her slender hand. She was laughing at something dumb I said and I was grinning, overjoyed that I had been the one to make her laugh. I looked over at a stall that held Sakura's favorite kind of sweet and tugged her over, ignoring her protests. I bought her a chocolate pastry and she smiled up at me. Her feather lips brushed my cheek and I grinned again. We fell into step together on the street again and I slung my arm around her shoulders.

The dark forest came back into focus as I slipped out of the dream. "Damn, damn, damn!" I shouted at myself. I shook my head then shouted at myself, "You are going to be happy! You are going to grin when they kiss! You are going to cry happy tears at their wedding! You are going to babysit their kids!"

I put my head back in my hands and sighed because I knew I would. I would do all of that and more. Why? Because I loved her. I had always loved her. Her little quirks her crazy jokes, the way she would talk about her day. Always. I had always loved her. And I always would.

Footstep crunched across the forest floor and I looked up in surprise. She was wearing a simple grey t-shirt and black training tights that ended mid-thigh. Her waterfall of blossom colored hair was loose. Her skin shimmered prettily in the moonlight and I wondered if I was looking at some kind of god. Her face turned to me and my heart stuttered when the searching green eyes found mine.

"Naruto," she said softly. I stood up as she walked over to me.

"What are you doing here," I asked confused. "Shouldn't you be on a date?"

"I'm sorry all your hard work went to waste. It was so sweet, too. It was perfect."

"N-no," I stuttered, "Sasuke set it all up, it was his idea-"

"Naruto," she interrupted with a soft smile, "It was you."

I sighed and muttered, "Yeah."

She grinned and my breath hitched. "But why aren't you there?"

Her grin faded and she looked down. "It wasn't my place," she murmured.

She looked up and I was shocked to see her eyes brimming with silver tears. "Sakura-" I began.

"I have trained under the Hokage and surpassed her in all fields." I fell silent and listened. "I trained day and night for six years, ever since he left. I became a Black Ops ANBU captain. I have completed multiple S-rank missions by myself without sustaining a single wound. I am one of the most powerful ninja in the village, on the same level as you."

She paused then continued. "People say I'm strong. But I'm not."

I began to protest but she shushed me then continued. "I gave my heart to a boy when I was ten and loved him. Then he shattered it. You think I would have learnt my lesson."

I frowned in confusion as she paused and took a deep breath. "I couldn't hold on to my heart for more than two years before I lost it again to someone else. I didn't even notice it was gone for awhile. Now I would give my life for this person. I would endure years and lifetimes of torture for this person. I would walk to the ends of the earth and back. I would give my anything and all if he merely asked for it."

I stared at her with surprise then cupped her face with my rough hands, wiping away tears. "Well then why aren't you on your date with him," I asked softly, trying to piece together my shattered heart.

Sakura pulled away from me and when she looked at me, frustration shone in her emerald orbs. "You're so clueless," she shouted.

I blinked, confused. "Sakura-"

"Naruto, tell me how you feel about me."

That stopped me and I looked at her in surprise. "Sakura?"

"Please," she whispered. Hair shrouded her face as she looked down. "Please, be honest and tell me how you feel about me."

I looked at her then sighed. It was time to tell her. "When I look at you, my stomach starts to do this weird fluttery thing and my heart pounds like crazy. When you smile it lights up my entire world and I would do anything to keep you smiling. I can't stand to see you hurt. I would take any pain that would be inflicted on you times ten rather than have you experience it. Your laugh makes my head spin. The way you talk and the things you say are perfect. I love all your little quirks, even the one where you absolutely refuse to step on cracks and force me to carry you over sidewalks where there are too many cracks. I love the way you roll your eyes when I drag you to Ichiraku."

I took a deep breath and shook my head with a sad smile. Her face was still shrouded by her hair. "I've loved you that way since we were genin. It hasn't changed ever since. I'm sorry-"

Sakura's face turned up and she wore a huge grin while tears streamed down her face. My words died as she ran forward and buried her face in my chest.

"I love you, Naruto."

I froze and l looked down at her. "What," I asked hoarsely, not daring to believe it.

"I love you," she said simply. "I don't know when or how, but I fell in love with you. It's ridiculous just how much I love you."

She stared up at me with a breath-taking smile and I felt my face twist into my own grin.

I laughed with amazement and she giggled. "I never thought, I'd be so lucky as to hear those words come from your lips."

She grinned even wider and leaned her forehead against mine. I tucked a lock of stray hair behind her ear and stared into her emerald eyes. I had never seen a more beautiful color.

"I love you," she whispered again.

"Took you long enough," I murmured back. Then I closed the distance between our lips.

It was more than worth the wait.


End file.
